Doll of Yours
by chizuruarai
Summary: Tapi, entah mengapa kesan pertama yang kudapat darinya adalah…dia menakutkan…  /"A—Apa maksudmu, Mello?" Hidup katanya? It's bullshit./ OOC, transgender alert, femMello. Author baru di fandom DN, mohon bantuannya..    RnR, onegai


_Hari ini kelas kami kedatangan murid baru, namanya Mihael Keehl atau ia lebih suka dipanggil Mello. Ia seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya blonde sebahu. Di sekolah lamanya di London, Mello tidak pernah mendapat riwayat nilai yang jelek. Bahkan, ia selalu mendapat rangking satu. Dan juga, ia orang yang lucu dan murah senyum. Tapi, entah mengapa kesan pertama yang kudapat darinya adalah…_

…_dia __**m**__e__**na**__k__**u**__tk__**an**__…_

**Death Note©Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

**Doll of Yours©chizuruarai**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Near's POV, trasgender, typo(s), alur ngebut (_ _ ")**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^**

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" kata Mello.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan memberikan tempat untuknya.

"Mihael Keehl. Tapi, panggil saja Mello," katanya.

Informasi yang tidak penting, bukankah dia baru saja memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Apa dia pikir aku tuli? Basa-basi yang basi.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Nate River." Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

"Salam kenal, Nate," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Manis, kesan kedua yang kudapat darinya.

"Panggil saja aku Near," kataku seramah mungkin.

"Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Near," katanya sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Mr. Blacksmith.

Dan selanjutnya, kami hanya berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing dalam diam sampai bel tanda pelajaran telah usai.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan berlalu begitu cepat, tenyata Mello benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Dugaanku yang berkata bahwa dia orang yang suka tebar pesona dan cari perhatian seperti kebanyakan para gadis disini adalah SALAH BESAR. Kenyataannya, dia adalah gadis yang mudah bergaul, supel, lucu dan suka bercanda. Tak ayal jika setiap ku mengobrol dengannya selalu ada suara tertawa tertahan yang keluar dari mulutku. Yang tentu saja memunculkan aura membunuh dari para siswa lainnya. Dan saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa manusia paling beruntung menjadi sahabat Mello.

Dan juga, Mello adalah anak orang yang tergolong kaya. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Setiap hari Mello diantar jemput dengan mobil limousine mewah. Rumahnya juga besar dan bagus bak istana di negeri dongeng. Aku ingat waktu Mello mengajakku ke rumahnya yang tentu saja langsung kuterima. Jarang-jarang aku diajak berkunjung ke rumah orang lain, terlebih oleh gadis secantik Mello.

"Selamat datang, Nona muda,"

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda,"

Begitulah kira-kira sambutan para pelayan Mello yang bejibun banyaknya saat kami menapakkan kaki di koridor menuju ke kamar Mello. _Benar-benar seperti putra dan puteri raja,_ pikirku.

Di sepanjang koridor, aku hanya bisa menatap kagum seluruh dindingnya yang dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan orang yang tak aku kenal. Kurasa itu adalah lukisan kakek-nenek Mello yang terdahulu, menciptakan suasana sedikit horror di sepanjang jalan kami menuju kamar Mello.

"Taaadaa~ Welcome to my room," kata Mello riang setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kamarnya sangat luas, bahkan lebih luas dari kost yang kutempati sekarang. Semua bernuansa coklat mengingat karena Mello sangat menyukai coklat. Ada springbed king-size yang langsung menghadap kearah jendela besar dengan tirai coklat tertiup angin. Yang kemudian terdapat pintu kaca geser yang langsung terhubung dengan _balcony_. Lalu ada televisi plasma berukuran mungkin 30 inch menempel di dinding dengan sofa merah ranum di depannya. Ada perapian, lemari pakaian yang besar, kamar mandi pribadi juga intercom untuk menghubungi pelayan-pelayannya. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Dan yang lebih membuatku takjub adalah saat aku mulai memasuki kamarnya adalah boneka yang sangat banyak di pojok ruangan yang tadi lolos dari penglihatanku. Dari boneka Barbie hingga boneka binatang yang lucu, boneka yang kecil hingga boneka terbesar semua tertata rapi disitu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Mello seorang cowok masuk ke kamarmu?" tanyaku sangsi setelah rasa takjubku sedikit mereda. Dasar norak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Temanku teman mereka juga," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'_Mereka? Ah mungkin para pelayan itu,'_ batinku.

"Oh iya. Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu," katanya riang sambil mengambil boneka di tempat tidurnya.

'_Boneka? Dia mau memperkenalkanku dengan boneka?' _aku merasa otot alisku naik sebelah.

"Near, ini Misa. Misa, ini Near," kata Mello sambil menunjukkan boneka itu di depanku.

Aku menatapnya heran. Melongo lebih tepatnya. Takjub dengan tingkah Mello.

"Hey Near, katakan hello pada Misa," bisiknya.

"Oh. Hello, Misa," kataku ragu. Dan entah perasaanku saja atau apa, boneka perempuan yang berambut serupa dengan Mello itu seperti tersenyum kepadaku atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ngg..Mels?" panggilku ragu.

"Hn. Yaa?" katanya sambil mengunyah pelan makanannya.

Saat ini, kami sedang makan siang berdua di ruang makan Mello yang super besar itu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menolaknya—takut merepotkan. Tapi Mello memaksaku untuk makan siang dengannya, katanya Ayahnya sedang ada dinas di luar Negeri bersama Ibunya dan baru akan pulang dini hari.

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkanku dengan boneka?" tanyaku hati-hati, aku takut menyinggung perasaannya. Dan tak sengaja membuat para pelayan Mello kaget.

Mello terdiam sejenak "Dia hidup, Near. Dia lebih dari sekedar boneka, lho. Dan Misa juga cantik serta mempunyai rambut serupa denganku. Aku suka Misa, dia temanku satu-satunya saat aku sendiri disini," katanya sambil tersenyum. Getir.

"A—Apa maksudmu, Mello?" Hidup katanya? _It's bullshit._

"Misa benar-benar hidup, Near. Dia paling suka mengajakku jalan-jalan dan sepulangnya dia mendongengiku. Misa benar-benar baik padaku," senyumnya melebar.

"Kau bercanda," kataku.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok. Lihat saja beberapa bulan kemudian, rambut Misa akan memanjang layaknya gadis dan itu tandanya aku harus memotong rambutnya. Kau boleh ikut kapan-kapan," kata Mello sambil meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Lalu tersenyum manis. Aku tertegun, Mello tidak mungkin bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini tapi dia juga tidak mungkin membohongiku.

'TRING'

"Garpumu jatuh, Near," kata Mello menunjuk kearah lantai dimana garpuku tergeletak.

"Ahya. Maaf," kataku sambil mengambil garpu yang jatuh.

DEG

Di kolong meja kulihat sepertinya ada yang berlari menuju ke kamar Mello..

.

.

.

.

Ku mengucek mataku, kalau kalau mataku bermasalah..

.

.

.

.

Tapi setelah kubuka mataku, bayangan itu tak mau pergi dan malah berdiri di samping pintu kamar Mello. Menatapku dengan tajam.

.

.

.

.

Aku terhenyak..

.

.

Mi—Misa?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Esoknya, Mello tidak masuk atas ijin sakit. Kukira lusa dia bisa langsung masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Namun lagi-lagi dugaanku salah, sudah dua minggu dia tidak masuk sekolah. Aku khawatir dan mencemaskannya. Hingga, suatu saat Linda—teman les pianonya yang juga teman sekelasku—mengajakku menjenguknya dan mendoakan agar dia lekas sembuh. Yang kusambut dengan anggukan mantap.

Sepulang sekolah, kami langsung menuju ke kediaman rumah Mello. Dan atas saran Linda, kami membawakan Mello sekeranjang coklat kesukaannya sebagai buah tangan. Kamipun menekan bel di sisi pagarnya yang menjulang.

'TING TONG'

Dan seorang satpam menghampiri kami.

"Ada perlu apa, dek?" tanya Pak Satpam ramah.

"Ngg..Ano pak, kami mau menjenguk Mello," kata Linda.

"Gimana ya, dek? Hari ini Nona muda Mello tidak menerima tamu," katanya sangsi.

"Ah. Kita ini kan temannya, Pak!" kata Linda sedikit berteriak.

"Maaf dek. Ini bukan saya pribadi yang memutuskan," terselip kata menyesal di kalimatnya. Kulihat Linda semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ngambek. Wajah ayu-nya pun berganti dengan wajah penuh rasa jengkel. Dia menggandeng tanganku lalu menyeretku pergi menjauh.

"Near. Ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya masih dengan jengkel. Akupun menuruti kemauannya, sambil menatap Pak Satpam itu di belakang.

Eh, wait..

Dia menyeringai? Ku mengerjapkan mataku dan entah sejak kapan Pak Satpam tadi sudah hilang dari pandanganku. Secepat itukah?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"_Mata Ashita_, Near!" gadis bernama Linda itu mengucap salam perpisahan ketika aku sampai di depan _veranda_ rumahku. Yah, rumah. Entah mengapa aku ingin pulang kerumah hari ini. Aku hanya kesepian berada di kost sendirian. Atau mungin aku takut? Entahlah.

Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Kulihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku, jam 06.00 waktu Jepang. Berarti sudah 5 menit sejak kepergian Linda aku berdiam seperti ini. Entah karena apa, aku hanya ingin berdiri mematung disini. Tidak salah bukan?

Siiing~

Angin dinginpun berhembus entah-dari-mana membelai tengkukku. Merinding. Setidaknya itu yang aku rasa. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Konon, bila itu terjadi akan ada hantu lewat. Namun, buru-buru kutepis perasaan tak enak itu.

'PUK'

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Hatiku menjerit kaget. Takut. Ingin rasanya aku membuka pintu dan meringkuk di dalam selimut sekarang. Namun, kaki ini seakan tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Kakiku kaku dan lidahku tak mampu berkata barang satu apa.

'_Kami-sama, HELP!' _

Aku mulai menengok pelan-pelan ke tangan yang kini telah memegang pundakku, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit meremasnya. Butiran keringat secara jelas bisa kurasakan turun dari pelipisku. Aku benar-benar gugup. Dan takut. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku erat-erat, berharap aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Akupun mulai membalikkan badanku sambil terus memejamkan mataku.

"Haaah—haaah," aku sungguh tak bisa mengendalikan nafasku saat kusadari betapa bodohnya aku telah berdiri di depan sosok yang telah membuatku takut ini. Tangan itu semakin meremas pundakku.

"Heh, Near! Sadar!" ucap seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncang badanku. Aku mulai memberanikan membuka kedua mataku.

"Haah—haah—Mat—Matsuda?" kataku masih dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa _parno _seperti ini. Sekarang semuanya terlihat begitu _horror_ di mataku. Di mata seorang Nate River.

"Near? Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya lelaki bernama Matsuda itu. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Tersirat rasa khawatir di raut wajahnya. Tentu saja, posisi sekarang ini bagaikan seorang mayat hidup. Berdiri mematung. Tatapan kosong. Syok.

"Kau sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" lanjut Matsuda.

'_Jangan tanya aku. Aku sendiripun juga tak tahu!' _

"Ohiya, biar aku tebak! Kau pasti kehilangan kunci rumahmu ya?" tanyanya yang entah sejak kapan begitu riang. Seperti anak-anak yang berebut menjawab tebak-tebakan teman yang lainnya. "Atau kau dikunci dari dalam rumah?" tebaknya lagi. "Ohh, atau jangan-jangan—"

'CKLEK' aku memutar knop pintu dan pintu terbuka. Aku menatap Matsuda dengan tampang _stoic_ dan seperti mengisyaratkan _'See? Aku tidak kehilangan kunci ataupun dikunci dari dalam rumah. Jadi pulanglah.' _Begitu kejam memang sepertinya, tapi pemuda satu ini tidak akan memberikan lawan bicaranya kesempatan bicara. Cerewet setengah mampus. Bahkan aku sering mengira kalau di berbicara tanpa bernafas—gak pernah ada titiknya. Nyrocos mulu.

Seakan mengerti maksudku dia hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Di membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu memasukki rumah dan menutup pintu.

"_Tadaima!,"_ seruku.

Hening.

"_Okka-san? Otou-san? Matt-niichan? Tadaima_!"

Hening. Aku mulai melepas alas kakiku. Mungkin mereka sedang di ruang makan. Yah benar! Lagipula ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Aku mulai menyusuri lorong rumahku yang remang-remang. Ku menuju dapur, tempat dimana ku mengira seluruh keluargaku sedang makan malam.

Namun, yang kudapati adalah dapur yang gelap dan sepi. Aku mendesah panjang. Ini mulai tak lucu.

"_Aniki! Okka-san! Otou-san!" _aku mulai memanggil nama mereka lagi sambil menyusuri seluruh kamar. Namun, hasilyang kudapat? NIHIL. Kemana sebenarnya semua orang? Apa ini hanya sebuah lelucon, jika memang benar ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Hey! Aku bersunguh-sungguh. Aku menarik nafas panjang entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Aku putuskan untuk menuju kamar Matt-niichan saja. Aku mulai menekan saklar disamping pintu. _"Aniki?" _

Hening.

Lagi-lagi, itu yang kudapat. Bahkan seorang Matt yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dengan PSP kesayangannya daripada pergi kini tak ada di tempatnya. Aku dengan lunglai mulai keluar dari kamar setelah ku matikan lampu. Gelap kembali menyelimuti sepanjang aku memandang.

"!"

OH—DAMN IT!

.

.

.

T**o** **b**E **c**o**nt**in**u**e**d**…

**#bacot session#**

Bagaimana, Minna? Saya author baru di fandom ini. Jadi, gomen kalau masih rada aneh. Maklum saja ya ^^a

Mohon bantuannya.. #bows

Sebenarnya mau saya bikin ONESHOT saja—mengingat kalau saya apdet lama banget—tapi karena banyak kata, mending saya buat pendek aja dulu. HAHA

Semoga menghibur, dan sekali lagi…

…Mohon Bantuannya! #bows

Review, concrit, or else? Douzo~ ^^

_with berrys and elf's smile,_

_chizuruarai_


End file.
